Career Day
by AliceCullenSisters
Summary: Starts with Esme s sophomore year in high school-career day. Skips to a day in her life. Could a chance encounter turn her world upside down? BAD SUMMARY!
1. Career Day

Career Day-Prologue

Little idea of mine...career projects suck, but at least this sprouted. Enjoy!

Esme Platt: Actress

Sighing, I looked around the classroom. Everyone was holding their own slip of paper, containing the results of the career test we had just taken.

Some girls in the corner were squealing, and it was really getting on my nerves.

It's not like its gonna happen anyway. I mean, Esme Platt, actress; and I'm the shyest person at Forks High.

I crumpled it up and stuffed it into my pocket. I was done with that.

The bell rang as I was gathering my stuff. I raced out the door. And smacked into something-or someone-and fell back onto the tile, my things flying everywhere.

"Aww...crap...I'm sorry..." someone spoke up. I rubbed my head, and peered at the figure that was now crouched down in front of me, picking up my books.

Carlisle Cullen, the popular football quarterback that was dating head cheerleader Renee Swan-the classic high school fairy tale. Whoops...

"Uh..." I mumbled, "Thanks...Carlisle..."

He smiled and offered a hand. I took it cautiously, and I was on my feet.

He smiled at me and handed me my things, and I felt my knees go numb.

After Carlisle had walked away, I was getting ready to move away when I spotted a piece of paper on the ground.

I picked it up, and unfolded it carefully.

Carlisle Cullen: Director

I smiled and stuffed it in my pocket, making my way out the front doors of the school.

The rest of that year passed without any change, and then the next, still nothing.

And then were went our separate ways. I never saw Carlisle again.

This was just the prologue. I hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Taxi Interview

Career Day-Chapter 1

Enjoy!

~5 Years Later~

"Taxi!" I yelled, running to the edge of the street.

As soon as one pulled over, I climbed in.

"22nd Street, Swan Productions," I announced to the driver, handing him a rather large wad of cash.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, slipping the money into his back pocket.

I turned to look out the window.

Auditions were today at a new production studio. It was some teeny-bopper flick about the classic romance of star-crossed lovers. And blah-blah-blahbidy blah...

I pulled the script out of my bag once again, my eyes reviewing the lines over and over again...

"Hey..." the taxi driver spoke up, finally turning his attention away from the cash, looking at me through the mirror. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

I shrugged. His eyes wandered for a moment, and then he snapped fingers. "I know! You were on that movie...Uh, Area 09 (A/N: I don't know. Random name-the first one that popped into my head...) or something."

I nodded, my eyes drifting back to the script, only to be interrupted once again by the man.

"Could I get your autograph? Please? My girlfriend loves you," he went on. I tore off the corner of the front page of the script and reached into my bag for a pen.

Quickly signing it, I handed it to him. He smiled. "Thanks!"

I forced a smile, and as soon as he turned his head, I started to mouth my lines again, over and over until we pulled alongside a big building.

I thanked the driver and quickly clambered out of the cab.

Stumbling up the stairs, I worked on calming myself.

Taking one more deep breath, I gracefully entered the building and approached the receptionist. Handing her the stack of paperwork, she stuffed it into an overflowing tray.

"Sign the clipboard and then go wait over there," she lazily pointed to a sectioned off area of chairs.

I scribbled down my name, and then I hurried to the waiting area.

• • •

I waited for a solid two hours before my name was finally called.

I followed the petite woman to through several back hallways to a small room. "Good luck." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

I took another deep breath, and turned around.

There were three people sitting at a white fold up table. Behind them was a big black window. Okay...

The smallest at the table spoke first. "Hello..." she looked down at the clipboard. "Esme Platt. I'm Alice, the casting director of this project. This is Emmett, the stunt coordinator. He is standing in for the director of photography today. And this is Bella, the producer. The director," Alice tapped the black glass, "is hidden behind this glass because of other issues at the moment. Now, Esme, imagine you're on the top of a mountain, in a deep forest, green everywhere, and lurking around you is the man of your dreams, only, you are not sure he is human. Action."

I looked down at the ground. "I know what you are."

Emmett's voice boomed. "Say it."

I hesitated. Just like in the script. I was happy with my performance so far.

"Say it," he said again.

I peered up at him. "Vampire..."

He smirked. "Then answer one simple question: What do we eat?"

I turned again, and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Are you afraid?" he boomed.

I turned back. "No."

Then Alice started clapping. "And cut. Well done. Brava! We will get back to you soon. If you are scheduled to do more so we can make a final decision, come back to the same place. Good luck!"

She smiled, and I returned it as I strutted through the door.

My stomach was churning. I thought I did pretty good.

But I could only wait and see.

Did you like? I know, auditions are not that short, but I couldn't come up with anything else that wouldn't sound like it didn't fit. Oh well...

HanAlice


End file.
